Welcome Party
Previous Quest | Locked Info I'm sure the welcome party for Mr. Basim will be wonderful! Objective Go to Party with Basim: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Flight Feather (Design) x1 Prerequisites Diplomatic Dinner (0/3) *Two diplomatic dinner will be held daily at 12:00 and 22:00. We know you are tired of these social occasions. But as the secretary of Finsel^ you need to present the diplomatic dinner. You can use the Blitz Ticket to speed up the process. High Spirit- Win beauty contest (0/5) *Please attend random ball and join beauty contest with NPC. Synopsis Go to Party with Basim. Notes *Diplomatic Dinner is a 35 Stamina ball, and Basim does not need to be attending to count towards unlocking the quest. Transcript Story Chat 1 Basim: ... This is... Magda: It's a ball held by the Senate to welcome you. From the Four Families to anyone who has a seat in Senate, they are waiting to see you. Basim: Is this then an opportunity to change the nobles' attitude? Do impressions matter that much to Finsel? Magda: Indeed. At a glance, it seems Finsel's affairs are discussed by the Senate and City Assembly. But the ball is where the discussions truly begin. As I said before, it's easy to change how the nobles think. In your words, it's like... Basim: How a male bird courts a female using his feathers. So I must demonstrate the elegance and wisdom of the Sullas. Magda: ...Basically. Basim: ... Understood. But I have a question. Magda: Yes? Basim: At home, we use poems to discuss any problems and decisions that affect our future. Each verse contains our thoughts and worries. If Finsel's balls are what poems are to Sullas... Is there a special kind of dance? Must I know any rules or stories before I attend? I do not wish to cause any misunderstandings? Magda: ... No, it's not necessary. Basim: But- Magda: Dancing is just dancing. Nothing more! Please follow me. We don't want to be late. Story Chat 2 Servant: Here are the Regent's secretary, Lady Magda Ellenstein and the Sulla Queen's Ambassador, Lord Basim! Lady A: Lady Ellenstein... Lady B: A Sulla... He looks so... Noble A: I heard... Noble B: Lady Ellenstein... Then that means Sakan... Basim: ... Magda: Lord Basim. Welcome to your first ball in Finsel. Lady A: Lady Ellenstein, it's been so long! I've heard you're so busy now, yet you look as beautiful as ever. Magda: Thank you, Lady Glyko. Lady A: So this must be... Magda: Ah, yes. This is the Sulla Queen's Ambassador, Lord Basim. Lord Basim, this is Lady Glyko. She's from a prominent family. Basim: Hello. Lady A: Lord Basim, could I ask you a few questions? Basim: You may. Lady A: I've always wondered about life as a Sulla. I heard everyone is a poet. Is this true? May I hear one of your poems? Lady B: Lord Basim, sorry for interupting. You're more lovely than I imagined. Lady A: Hey, watch where you're walking! Lady B: Move! Basim: Please... Noble A: (coughs) You must be Lord Basim from the Sulla Forest. We're sorry for what happened. Is Her Majesty okay? Still elegant as before? Noble B:I heard the elves learned how to play music from the Sullas. You must be talented in things other than poetry. Could I... Noble A: I want to see the Sulla Forest with my own eyes. Noble B: I want to listen to a poem. Noble A: Are there any recipes that... Noble B: There are legends describing the Sullas' music as heavenly... Noble A: Before the war, there used to be rare and beautiful... Magda: (Oh no, Lord Basim is completely surrounded.) Basim: Everyone! I am glad to meet you. But I'll answer your questions another time. My apologies, I must leave now. Magda: (I should follow him.) Story Chat 3 Basim: ... Hah... Magda: Are you alright? Basim: Yes. Thank you. It is strange. No, perhaps it's just me who does not understand... Magda: What is it? I might be able to help. Basim: Those nobles were... I would describe it as overzealous. Magda: Indeed. Basim: However, a war just ended. To us, humans killed our friends and children. For you, we invaded your land and slaughtered your men. Such pain... cannot be so easily forgotten! I should be sending a breeze filled with anguish like before. Yet it is not here. Magda: ... Basim: They are also human. Do they not share the same joys or sorrows? How could they be so fascinated by me and focus on beauty, arts, and poetry without any hint of resentment? Magda: Isn't that a good thing at least? Basim: I still do not understand. It's illogical. Ramus: Of course it doesn't make sense! Wouldn't everything be boring if humans always used reason? Basim: ... Excuse me, who are you? Ramus: Duke Ramus Jorcastle, Patriarch of the Jorcastles. Greetings, Lord Ambassador. And of course to you, my beloved violet. Magda: Greetings. Basim: Hello, Duke Jorcastle. Ramus: The Sullas are an outstanding race. I didn't expect to be so pleased talking to you, Lord Basim. I don't mind if you use my first name. Basim: Duke Ramus, were you not in Finsel before? Ramus: I left home to go traveling. This city is so dull. Don't you agree? You were born with lovely, strong wings. You must think these buildings are nothing but golden cages. The world outside is much better! Basim: Then why did you return? Jorcastle: My mother asked for me. I couldn't abandon my family. That's how humans are, you see. Forever bound by blood and unable to fly freely. I'm sorry, I talked too much. Lord Basim, what about you? Why did you leave the forest and sky to live in a cage? Basim: I do not understand. Finsel is not a prison. Ramus: You're a guest and friend to the Regent. No one... wants to stand in your way. Has the Regent done a lot to be your friend? I'm jealous. May I also be your companion? Or will you and Her Majesty the Queen only talk to the Regent? Basim: ... The Queen sent me here in hopes of rebuilding the friendship with Finsel. Ramus: I see. But in exchange, you have abandoned almost everything. I heard casting spells is almost as natural as flying to the Sullas. But here, you can do neither. The mages of the Spiral Spire don't like those who are... unrestrained. Basim: I will respect their feelings. Ramus: I don't like them. They think magic is a source of fear. How could they limit such power? It's a pity. Basim: ... I understand. Ramus: Oh? Basim: Magic is like our wings. But humans are not born with magic. For instance, wolves will forsake cubs that look strange. There's no place for an outsider. It is wrong, yet... it is reasonable. Ramus: So human society shows we are no different than beasts? Basim: My apologies, I didn't- Ramus: No, no. I'm not mad. It's interesting you think like that. I like you, Lord Basim! I wish we knew each other earlier... It's never too late. I want to talk to you more but not here. I'd like to invite you to my home. I'll do my best to be a good host. Of course, it's better you go alone! ...Just kidding. Magda and Basim: ... Ramus: Haha, don't look like that! It's just a joke. Magda: (I doubt it.) Story Chat 4 Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript